Kenshin Ruri
|name= Kenshin Ruri |kanji= 瑠璃謙信 |romaji= Ruri Kenshin |alias= Bors the Younger (ボースザ下, Bōsu za Shita) |status= |race= ( ) |birthdate= |birthplace= Shintō, Fiore |gender= Male |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Mocha |eye color= Maya Blue |vision= |skin tone= |height= 6'3 ft. |weight= 206 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Crusades |previous affiliation= Northern Light (Unofficially) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Blessed Knight of Crusades Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= (Father) (Mother) (Aunt) Aojiro Ruri (Adoptive Sister/Cousin) Akane Ruri (Lover) Sigrun Drífa (Lover) Tsurara Ruri (Daughter) Kenja Ruri (Son) Akari Ruri (Daughter) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Kenshin Ruri (瑠璃謙信, Ruri Kenshin) is a high-ranking member of the Crusades, serving as one of their blessed knights. However, this is only a fragment of his story. Born in a modest Fiorian town, he was raised in a happy, busy home. While not wealthy by any means, his parents made sure he wanted for nothing as a child, yet made sure Kenshin learned to appreciate the little things. What proved the highlight of existence however, was his elder sister. Doting, protective, and intelligent, she would always bring him along on her errands, turning each thing they did into a valuable lesson. It didn't hurt that she always bought him a treat at the end of each errand run either; if anything, he looked forward to it. Yet, it was this propensity for bringing him with her that would prove his salvation. Ao had recently joined a guild in an effort to bring in more money while honing her talent for magic. Kenshin would tag along with her as they went to grab a cookie, celebrating her first completed guild job, and to buy something special for their parents; but when they returned, gift in tow, they would be greeted by a decimated home. Bloodied remains could be found in the home, shattered like glass. Kenshin would be shielded from the sight. Destitute, they would move into the guild, an exception made for Ken in what was an all female establishment. He would watch her change from that day, becoming colder, more driven, ruthless. Only later would he learn about the magic she attained. Even then, Ao would make time for him, making sure he was well-fed, clothed, protected and loved. Till she disappeared one day, a clue soon to lead her far astray. In the decades since, it has become Kenshin's sole objective to find his missing sibling, searching for leads just like she had years earlier, piecing together narratives that would take him from country to country, guild to guild, organization to organization, until he caught the eye of a certain leader. He hopes to use the underground, less savory resources of the Crusades to locate and bring home his sister, finally returning the favor. Appearance A dashing fellow with knightly vibes. Standing at a respectable 6'3, he cuts a muscular, well-built figure. Among his most admired features are the man's brilliant maya blue eyes, filled with kindness and sparkling with warmth; two traits he would glean from his sister's teachings of patience and good faith. Only on the rare occasion will they succumb to anger; the result of injustices he cannot ignore. Adorning his head is a crop of mocha colored hair, the sides kept short while short bangs drift around his forehead. They blend well with a chiseled jawline, while his hair color contrasts with cream hued skin. Coupled with firm biceps and a well-defined six-pack, he easily captures the attention of the opposite sex. For missions and organization work, he is commonly found wearing an athletic, form-fitting t-shirt with a high collar. The shirt itself is composed a nature green sleeves and outer with an off-white center, the latter outlined by turquoise that extends to the collar. Worn around his upper body are two belt-like objects, presumably intended for sword holsters that can be strapped to his back. Around his waist is a dark utility belt, filled with small magic items. Matching the belt are a set of utility pants, designed for both comfort and practicality. Likewise, he wears a set of turquoise and nature green gloves, protecting his hands from potentially unstable magic items (a common refrain given the nature of the organization). Lastly, he wear a set of light boots, built to handle the various terrains he has found himself traversing as Crusades member. Though he has a suit of armor, he often forgoes it due to its heavy design. When off-duty or between missions, Kenshin's dress is remarkably casual. He is typically found wearing a solid t-shirt of some variety, his favorite colors being blue or green, though he will wear purple. Over this he wears an obsidian athletic jacket with a large turquoise stripe around the midriff; similarly colored stripes can be found around the color. Coming with these are set of relaxed jeans, suspended by a leather belt; on occasion he will switch out the jeans for khakis, but only if pressed by one of his comrades. Otherwise, jeans are the order of the day, as he finds them to be the easiest to maintain and most comfortable of the lower articles of clothing he owns. Completing the outfit are a pair of clarks boots with cream colored soles, the worked leather a rich shade of cinnamon. Like the jeans, they are worn for their comfort, though they add a hint of class to his otherwise casual guise. More rarely, he wears a set of sneakers, throwing them on for the odd day on the town or a light sports activity. Another guise he can be found in while off-duty. Making use of his limited free time, the Ken volunteers at a local police headquarters, serving as a conflict mediator, a member of the force, and someone on the back end, helping with research and file organization. As a result, he can be found wearing said uniform when working at their facilities or on the task force in the community. This uniform consists of a collared, white long-sleeve shirt with said sleeves neatly rolled to just below the elbows. Emblazoned on the upper arm is the task force symbol, consisting of a black and gold design. Kenshin pairs the shirt with a jet black tie, finding the contrast aesthetically pleasing. The shirt is then tucked into a set of black pants, held up by another utility belt; this time issued by the police themselves. Tying the uniform together is a pair of standard-grade boots. True to his sweet-toothed nature however, he can almost always be found with a donut or pastry on his person, enjoying one or two on his breaks. Personality History Magic & Abilities Trivia *He is based on fanart of that guy named Dick Grayson. His secondary appearance is taken from Izumi no kami Kanesada in Touken Ranbu. Category:Ruri Clan Member